Butterfly kisses
by watervampire
Summary: Hiashi reflects on his relationship with Hinata. How the two of them changed, but also grew, and how proud his is of his baby girl. Songfic: Butterfly kisses. Slight naruXhina. No spoilers from shippuuden.


**Title: Butterfly kisses**

**Summary: Hiashi reflects on his relationship with Hinata. How the two of them changed, but also grew, for the best and the worse. Songfic: Butterfly kisses. Slight naruXhina.**

**Couple: Naruto X Hinata (a bit, in the end... actually a bit much...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, meaning I don't own any of the characters in this whole story. I also don't own the song; I just put the two of them together for entertainment. The story, on the other hand, is mine. Don't copy it, no cookies for those who do! .**

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from Heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl.  
_

Hiashi still remembered looking down at the small girl, who was his daughter. His wife was holding her close to her in her arms, and he couldn't help smiling at her innocent way to protect her daughter against the evil of this new world. From the pale skin, and the blue-black hair he could already tell she would look like her mother.

He remembered feeling so happy back then. She'd look like her mother, but she'd also posses the bloodline of the Byakugan. He felt so happy.

* * *

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
__Oh but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
_

"Daddy, where is mommy?" Hinata asked one evening, when he came to say goodnight. He didn't know how to answer at first, and then put a hand on her head.

"Mommy's in heaven now. Where Jesus is." He said, and she looked at him earnestly through those big, innocent orbs of her. Then she nodded understanding.

"So if I talk to Jesus, I can ask him to pass messages on to mommy, right?" She asked. She'd decided on this with a certain way of thinking only kids can use. It made him feel like he was reacting in a bad way on the situation, why couldn't he think like she did?

"Sure you can." He said reassuring nonetheless. She gave him a butterfly kiss, and he went.

* * *

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy__;  
It's my first ride.  
I know the cake looks funny daddy  
But I sure tried_

Hinata's next birthday had to be just like it was before. He didn't want to upset the girl in any way, so he took care of everything. Did the white dress and the white flowers in her dark hair always look so good? At that moment he couldn't decide on it, right now he would say they sure did. She'd gained some kind of innocence he missed in his grey world.

She was the only one who could show him that kind of innocence, he knew for sure.

* * *

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
to deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night._

After his brother had died to protect him, he had been too harsh on Hinata. He knew he had been, yet he had never been able to stop it. He saw the fear, the hesitance in her eyes every time she looked at him, and he wished he could've just done something about it. He never wanted to see his little girl look sad.

One thing that still made his heart aches when he thought about it was one morning when she was heading off to ninja academy. She walked towards him to give him a hug, like she did every morning. A little surprised he'd looked at her, he had completely forgotten about the time. Scared she took a few steps backwards, said her 'goodbye father' and ran off.

When had he turned from daddy, into father?

* * *

_Sweet 16 today,  
She's looking like her mama  
A little more every day;  
One part woman  
The other part girl_

It was only a short while ago, so he clearly remembers. Hinata's 16th birthday hadn't been like most of them before. She still wore a white dress – which he had made her wear, her self esteem was still very low – and he had brought her some flowers to put in her hair, but those she had put in a bouquet in the kitchen.

A few hours later her friends had come to pick her up, and she went picnicking with them in the park. He'd felt a sting in his heart to see her walk off like that, but on the other side he had to feel happy for her; her friends loved her and respected her after all.

* * *

_To perfume and make up  
From ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
_

In a few years Hinata had transformed from a shy, young and innocent looking girl into a young woman. Even more than before she reminded him of his late wife, who'd been like her as well. Much more than before he felt proud if he saw her fighting or training with her friends. She'd practiced on her Byakugan use, and she was starting to become a very skilled ninja. There was only this much a father could wish for his girl.

* * *

_But I remember  
__Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only going to kiss you on the check this time  
_

He'd received butterfly kisses from Hinata until that night. She kissed him on the cheek that time, and he knew there was no possibility but to accept this. It hurt him to see his girl grow up, but at the same time he loved seeing her become more of a woman every day. He knew her mother would've been proud of her if she'd heard this.

His little girl was in love.

* * *

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night  
_

That night he prayed to Jesus for the first time since his wife died. He felt so awkward he almost didn't know what to say. Then he bowed his head, and muttered softly.

"I might've done wrong on the way, but you would be proud of me too. We might've not gotten through this together, but I know you're still watching her. Aren't you proud of her too?"

* * *

_All the precious time;  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious Butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
_

It was only a few months later that Hinata walked into the kitchen, wearing a simple white dress with white pumps under it, and a single white flower stuck in her hair.

"I've prepared your dinner; you only have to heat it up, okay?" She asked, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going off to see Naruto now."

And he fell to his knees and thanked the lord for giving him a daughter like her.

* * *

_She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl  
_

Hinata sighed. He might've not always done the right thing for Hinata. More specific, he probably has done a lot of wrong. But somehow, she could forgive him, she especially wanted to. That's why he was standing here in the bride room with her, about to give her hand to a gentleman who loved her with all he had. To someone who could truly make her happy.

And somehow, even though he would loose his baby girl today, he felt happy because she looked so amazingly much like her mother that day.

* * *

_And she leaned over  
__And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy, don't cry_

She was wearing a long white dress, with short silk sleeves. Her slim figure and nice curves made the whole picture even more worth looking at. Then in her dark hair she was wearing simple white flowers, which made her face look innocent like when she was only six years old. And he, he would walk down the isle for the second time in his life, and he would give this beautiful daughter of him away.

He felt a tear make its way over his cheek, and Hinata looked up at him with concern shining in her friendly eyes. She walked over to him, and gave him a butterfly kiss again.

"Don't cry, daddy." She said, the tears running down her face freely. He was taken away by annoyed women who had to do her make up all over again now, but nothing could ruin his day.

* * *

_Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more than  
this, is what love is._

When he was walking down the isle with Hinata, and let go of her hand, he got his look at the groom. Even though he'd met him a few times before; now he could more clearly see the love in his eyes.

The way he looked at Hinata, the way he held her hand like she was a precious work of art, made of glass that he couldn't possibly let go. He looked up at the sky when the two of them walked the last few steps together.

'Do you think I made the right choice? I just want her to be happy…'

* * *

_I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…_

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

**Author's note afterwards: Yeah, I just kind of, wrote this story on an impulse. Didn't really plan on it, but I heard the song on the radio and decided to use it. Anyway, I should go back to studying now, else I'll be screwed ouch**

**Please review, I really want to know what people thought of my story.**


End file.
